Semiconductor device fabrication includes the preparation of a wafer for integrated circuit packaging. A wafer can, for example, be mounted to a polymeric substrate having an adhesive film thereon. Once mounted, individual dies can be obtained from a wafer including a large number of integrated circuits using a singulation process. The individual dies remain in place on the substrate.
RFID (radio frequency identification) devices are employed for identification and tracking purposes through the use of electromagnetic fields. Tags including such devices may be powered by electromagnetic induction. RFID tags including electrically insulating, flexible substrates including antennas electrically coupled to integrated circuit chips have been disclosed. Radio frequency identification, or RFID, uses radio waves to automatically identify people or objects. The most common method of identification is to store a serial number that identifies a person or object, and perhaps other information, on a microchip that is attached to an antenna. The antenna enables the chip to transmit the identification information to a reader. The reader converts the radio waves reflected back from the RFID tag into digital information that can then be passed on to computers that can make use of it. Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is becoming an important identification technology for tracking objects such as packages, merchandise, luggage and the like. RFID systems provide additional identification functions not found in more conventional identification technologies such as barcodes. Unlike a barcode, RFID tags do not necessarily need to be within line of sight of the reader, and may be embedded in the tracked object.
3D chip technologies, including both 3D ICs (integrated circuits) and 3D packaging, may utilize through-silicon vias (TSV). A TSV is a vertical interconnect access (VIA) in which a connection passes entirely through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs can allow more tightly integrated structures than edge wiring.
Temporary wafer bonding/debonding includes the act of attaching a silicon device wafer to a substrate or handling wafer so that it can be processed, for example, with wiring, pads, and joining metallurgy, while allowing the wafer to be thinned. Debonding is the act of removing a processed silicon device wafer from a substrate or handling wafer. Some existing approaches for temporary wafer bonding/debonding involve the use of an adhesive layer placed directly between a silicon device wafer and a handling wafer. When the processing of the silicon device wafer is complete, the silicon device wafer may be released from the handling wafer by various techniques such as by exposing the wafer pair to chemical solvents delivered by perforations in the handler, by mechanical peeling from an edge initiation point or by heating the adhesive so that it may loosen to the point where the silicon device wafer may be removed by sheering. The blanket release of a handler can alternatively be conducted using a scanning laser at 355 nm. Commonly assigned US20140106473, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for effecting full wafer release of a handler.